Tarzan
| starring = | based on = ''The Legend of Tarzan by Walt Disney Television | music = | cinematography = | editing = John Royer | studio = | distributor = Warner Home Video Walt Disney Home Entertainment | released = | runtime = 70 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = }}Tarzan & Jane is an animated comedy-adventure film produced by Warner Bros. Family Entertainment, Walt Disney Television Animation, Mandeville Films, Dino De Laurentiis Company, Amblin Entertainment, Toon City and Walt Disney Animation Australia released on July 23, 2002 and a direct-to-video sequel to the Disney and Warner Bros.' 1999 animated feature Tarzan, and uses three unaired episodes of the film's corresponding television series, The Legend of Tarzan. Tarzan II: The Legend Begins, a followup to the original film, was released in 2005. The film is set one year after the events of the first film. Plot The film makes use of a frame tale to present three self-contained "episodes" via flashback. Jane and Tarzan's first wedding anniversary has arrived, and Jane is trying to find a suitable present for her husband, with the help of the elephant Tantor and the gorilla Terk. When a party is suggested, the trio remember the disaster that occurred when three of Jane's friends arrived for a visit. Jane had organized an English-style picnic for her friends, but Tarzan had refused to join them after believing Jane was embarrassed by him. The picnic was interrupted when two panthers, Nuru and Sheeta attacked Jane and her friends, forcing them to flee into the deeper regions of the jungle. As Jane taught her friends a few survival techniques, they were once again ambushed by the panthers, only to be saved when Tarzan rushed in. Back to the present day, Jane ponders over the idea of expensive gifts, particularly jewelry, prompting Terk to remind her of the time Tarzan tried to get her a diamond. Tarzan had led two men, Johannes Niels and Merkus to a nearby volcano containing a diamond mine, only for them to turn on him once inside. The volcano then erupted with Tarzan, Jane and Professor Porter trapped inside, though they managed to escape before the lava flows reached them. Tarzan then rescued Johannes and Merkus, only for them to lose their diamonds in the process. They are arrested after this. Professor Porter then joins the conversation, suggesting to Jane that she and Tarzan should celebrate their anniversary with a dance. This causes Terk to bring up the time Jane's old friend Robert Canler visited. Things had gone well, despite Tarzan feeling jealous and mistrusting towards Canler (claiming that he is a bad man that Jane dismisses), until Canler had revealed he was working as a double agent and had come for a code machine disguised as a music box he gave to Jane. He then kidnapped her, but was tracked down and stopped by Tarzan assisted by RAF pilot Nigel Taylor, who had been on Canler's trail. After running out of ideas and realizing anniversaries would not fit in with Tarzan's uncivilized lifestyle, a disappointed Jane returns to the treehouse, only to find it decorated and everyone, including Tarzan, who is wearing his father's suit, had planned a surprise party. Terk, Tantor and the Professor had known about it all along. Tarzan gives Jane a diamond ring made from the same diamonds in the volcano. The celebrations start as everyone dances, including Tarzan and Jane, as the story concludes with the couple dancing under the moonlight. Cast * Michael T. Weiss as Tarzan * Olivia d'Abo as Jane Porter * April Winchell as Terk * Jim Cummings as Tantor * John O'Hurley as Johannes Niels * Jeff Bennett as Prof. Archimedes Q. Porter * Alexis Denisof as Nigel Taylor * Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Greenly * Nicollette Sheridan as Eleanor * Tara Strong as Hazel * René Auberjonois as Renard Dumont * Kirk Thornton as Robert (Bobby) Canler * Travis Willingham as Merkus Reception The film was critically panned by critics and fans alike, many citing animation as the main problem and, secondarily, the gentrification of Tarzan and Jane's characters. ''The Legend of Tarzan This film is largely a flashback to three episodes of the TV series ''The Legend of Tarzan. The episodes in question are "Tarzan and the British Invasion", "Tarzan and the Volcanic Diamond Mine" and "Tarzan and the Flying Ace", the last three episodes of the show to be aired (but taking place much earlier in production order). An adventure game on the DVD is also based on the series. It resembles a multiple choice story, featuring many different characters from the TV series. External links * * *Official Website Category:2002 films Category:2002 animated films Category:2002 direct-to-video films Category:2000s adventure films Category:2000s American animated films Category:2000s comedy-drama films Category:2000s fantasy films Category:2000s romance films Category:American films Category:American adventure films Category:American animated films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:American sequel films Category:Animated adventure films Category:Animated duos Category:Animated romance films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Tarzan (franchise) Category:DisneyToon Studios animated films Category:Disney direct-to-video animated films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films set in the 1900s Category:Films set in Africa Category:Love stories Category:Tarzan films Category:Film scores by Dave Metzger Category:Film scores by Don L. Harper Category:Warner Bros. direct-to-video animated films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Mandeville Films films Category:Amblin Entertainment animated films Category:Films produced by Raffaella De Laurentiis Category:Films produced by Sam Mercer Category:Films produced by Kathleen Kennedy Category:Films produced by Frank Marshall Category:Films produced by Steven Spielberg Category:Films produced by Dino De Laurentiis Category:Films produced by Martha De Laurentiis Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment films